


【翻译】Darkness Into Day

by sandy9ice



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy9ice/pseuds/sandy9ice





	【翻译】Darkness Into Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darkness Into Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436045) by [derryderrydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown). 



【我下星期五的飞机，18:32分降落到希斯罗机场，我会在这儿待两个星期。假如你不来接我的话，你就得在星期六早晨把我从女王的卧室接走了。想想她戴着王冠在床上的样子吧！】

Brad又读了一遍邮件，然后点击了回复。

【你他妈的在说什么，你这龅牙弱智的蠢猴子？】

几乎是立即就收到了回复，尽管这会儿在密苏里州已经快凌晨一点了。

【我没说。我在写。我要来看你！我知道你想念你的RayRay了，Brad，承认吧，没关系的】

Brad环视了一圈他几乎堆满打包箱的房子，叹了口气。

【我下周末就要搬去格拉斯了，混蛋。改签或者取消你的机票。】

可当他还没弄清楚他能不能抽出空去接Ray时，回复就来了。

【不行，因为这是减价机票。不过我会帮你搬家的，伙计！回报是给我个住的地方。】

Brad笑着写了回复。

【我会把埃克塞的地板留给你用的，随你用多久，只要你把它消毒干净。你他妈的待在格拉斯的时候——我在军营。】

他没等回复就关了笔记本。  
\--------------------------  
Ray的问候方式就是给了Brad一个锁头攻击。这次混战终于在他们俩都倒在地板上后结束了，Ray压在Brad身上，周围围着一群半看热闹半忧心的人，还有一个配着MP5冲锋枪的警察正快速朝他们跑来。

Ray爬了起来，接着将Brad拽起身。“抱歉，警官”，Ray对那位警察说，“就是老朋友好久没见了，打个招呼而已。”

“真是奇怪的招呼方式。”警察说。

“他就是个很奇怪的人”，Brad打断道，在Ray开口之前，“我不会让他再打扰您的。”

警察打量了他们一会儿，然后冲着门点点头道：“那就走吧。”

Brad提起了Ray的包，一手牢牢地拽住了Ray的上臂，把他拖向门口。“你的动作从几英里以外就暗示了那个锁头攻击”，他说，在他把Ray领向停车场时，“你的作战能力严重萎缩了。”

“随你怎么说”，Ray说道，“我已经两个月没在连里了，而且我时差还没倒过来，可我仍然把你压在地上了。伙计，即使你不是那么赶着回家，你也不会比一个该死的没种预备役有更好的结局。”

Brad一言不发地把Ray的包丢在了地上。

“噢，操你的”，Ray叫着，然后拎起了他的包。“这行为对你来说显得太小家子气了，Brad。我好失望。这就是那些英国人教给你的东西吗？”

“我今天领着一群新兵做了一次三十英里横穿达特姆尔高原的负重行军”，Brad说，“他们中的一些人让预备连看上去理智而有能力。然后我不得不解释为什么他们中有五个人用了比八小时更久的时间才完成训练，据我所知，唯一的理由就是他们是群懒惰的混蛋，打从一开始他们就不应该到这儿来。”

“呃”，Ray过了一会儿才出声，“他们让你去训练新兵了？真他妈大材小用。”

Brad按了几下电子锁解开了他SUV的控制，“他们没有，该死的谢天谢地，我在教授沙漠作战。但是在我完成最后的课程和被发配到格拉斯之间有一个星期的空余时间，所以我才能来帮忙。”他打开行李箱，把Ray的包扔进去。“而且鉴于你丝毫没有考虑后果就预订了机票，我们不得不开一晚的车了。”

Ray咧嘴笑了。“但你有我陪着你。我们现在需要的仅仅是让Trombley，Walt还有记者先生坐在后座，这样就一家凑齐了。”

Brad盯着他。“我都忘了你是一个病态心理，近亲相奸，没脑子的蠢货了。”

Ray依然笑嘻嘻的。“你总是说些可爱得要命的话。”  
\---------------------------------------------  
他们被困在了M4号公路上，Brad在计算着有多少种杀掉Ray的方法，当Ray不能仁慈点停止哼哼唧唧的废话时，“所以说，他们的训练像他们所宣称的那样残暴吗？还是说，他们仅仅是一群软趴趴的小婊子？”

Brad叹了口气。“虽然不想承认，但他们的基础训练比我们要更为严厉。”

“操”，Ray说，坐直了身子，“那他妈的绝对是个口误。那该被修正。”

“我懂你的心情”，Brad说，摇了摇头，“我一直不停地告诉自己，他们所有的海军陆战队员都是突击队员，所以这就像他们已经吸收结合了基础训练和步兵训练的内容。”

“突！击！队！”（Commaaaahhhhndoes）Ray叫起来，Brad怀疑他混合了一些英式口音，“他们出门都不穿内裤（go commando）的吗？”

Brad踩了一脚油门，滑到了隔壁车道上。他们顺利地往前挪动了十码，这样的话即使是被后面的司机比了一下手指也值了。“我不是很清楚皇家海军陆战队对于内衣的态度”，他说，“但我很乐意他们继续保持这种状态。”

“而你是个海军陆战队的侦察兵。这可是至关重要的核心，Brad。”

“那是在什么情况下？一次对女式内裤的突袭吗？”Brad能看见这个点子一下子就在Ray的小脑袋瓜里亮起来了。“放弃你的坏主意，Ray。除非你想让自己被倒着绑在旗杆顶上。而且我会帮他们固定好你的。”  
“  
老天，你越来越无趣了，Brad。是因为年龄大了还是负担太重？”Ray倒回他的座位里，重新开始哼着不成调的曲子。

Brad现在已经想到57种可能行得通的谋杀他的方法了。

Brad结束晨跑回来时，Ray还在睡，尽管沙发很窄，但不知怎地被他撑开了，睡袋被踢开滑到屁股上，脸埋在一个靠垫里。

Brad由着他继续睡，自己跑去拿他的早餐。他端着他的维他麦和咖啡回到了起居室，打开了电视，把脚搁在了咖啡桌上，开始读——再一次的——他已经了解到的关于皇家舰队保护组和克莱德海军基地的内容。

他才刚刚看了几段，Ray就从靠垫里抬起了头，依然没有睁开眼睛，哑声问，“我的咖啡呢？”

“在厨房”，Brad回答，继续他的阅读。

“你太他妈残酷了”，Ray说，然后砰的一声滚到了地板上，发出一阵呻吟，“我觉得你们这些中产阶级分子应该善待来访者。”

Brad看着Ray从睡袋里爬出来的样子，他的四肢看上去似乎完全独立行动，手忙脚乱的。“我不是中产阶级分子”，他说，“我是个海军陆战队员。而且你也是，所以停止假装比你实际上更加拖拖拉拉磨磨蹭蹭的行为。”

“我已经不是海军陆战队员两个月了”，Ray说，“给我咖啡。”

Brad把他的杯子递过去给Ray。“一朝进了海军陆战队，一辈子都是海军陆战队的人。”

Ray大口地喝着咖啡，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。“我已经把我的脑子拿回来了”，他说，“这足以说明我不再是了。”

“尽管我不愿意这么说，但我觉得在他们替你保管脑子的时候队里肯定是把它搞坏了。或者说他们一不小心用一只红屁股长臂猿的脑子替换了你的。”

“你只是在嫉妒，因为你还没拿回你的脑子”，Ray回击道。

Brad瞧着Ray，一条腿还在睡袋里，内裤松松垮垮地挂在屁股上，他还直接就坐在地毯上，头毛四处乱翘，盯着他的咖啡就好像它举着一张J.LO的裸照。Brad清了清喉咙，当他意识到他正目不转睛地盯着什么的时候。“没错”，他说，“我就是在嫉妒。很显然，我想要变得像你一样。生活在一个位于密苏里州的拖车公园，和我的一众女性亲戚一起，然后生一个近亲交配更甚于我自己的足球队出来，这简直就是我毕生的心愿。”

Ray拍了一下Brad的大腿。“你瞧”，他说，“承认一下并没有那么困难，是吧？”

Brad在他的微笑攻势下放弃了抵抗。“我们明天就要搬往格拉斯了”，他说，“你找好旅馆了吗？”

“等我们到那儿以后我会在基地附近打听一下的”，Ray回答，“虽然我觉得我们今天就去比较好。”

“那些家伙们邀请我今晚一起去喝几杯”，Brad说，“就在酒吧里，所以，我猜他们大概是阻止不了你尾随我而去的。”

“我要去”，Ray说，往后一靠，倚在了沙发上，“我们今天要做什么？”

“还剩下一部分的东西要打包，然后让房东来检查一下房子”，Brad回答。

Ray伸手指着Brad。“你是个差劲的主人”，他说。

“而你，是个丝毫不为他人考虑的混蛋客人。”

Ray咯咯地笑起来。“但你还是不会把我赶出去。”

Ray的观点，很不幸地，完全正确。  
__________________________

在他们去Impy的路上，在朴茨茅斯的一个不规则的，多层建筑内，Brad说，“我每个细胞都在告诉我今晚可能会彻彻底底地大醉一场。我不会看着你，这些家伙们给过Rudy一次很像样的教训，而且他们讨厌唧唧歪歪说些乱七八糟的东西但证明不了自己的家伙。所以，你收敛点。”

“当然”，Ray轻松地说，只不过他说是一回事，表现在其他人眼里又是另一回事了，“皇家海军陆战队？这他妈的是不是有点儿傲慢自大？我的意思是，明明还有其他的一些国家落后到依然拥有君主制的。”

“抱歉”，Brad说，“他在入侵伊拉克的时候伤了脑子。很明显他回来以后比他去之前更像个疯子了。”

“但是说真的”，Ray强调，“他们难道就不能叫个别的，比如说，英国皇家海军陆战队，如果他们还是想要像中世纪时期那样在浪里来去的话？”

“我来自泰隆郡”，Jimmy说，没从他的啤酒里抬起头。

“我来自密苏里州。但这他妈的和我说的有什么关系？”

“泰隆郡在北爱尔兰”，Jimmy回答。

“密苏里州在美国”，Ray转向Brad，问，“他该死的到底在说什么？”

Brad叹了口气。“这个国家全称是大不列颠以及北爱尔兰联合王国。如果直接用英国冠名什么的话，就自动排除了北爱尔兰。Jimmy不喜欢那样。”

Ray皱了皱眉。“你的国家太他妈复杂了，你得为此做点儿什么”，他说，“当然，你也得停止咬文嚼字的抠字眼，因为那让你看起来就像个小心眼的婊子。好了，我要开始喝第二轮了。”

安静了一会儿以后，Jimmy开口了，“我不确定是该在他脸上来一拳还是该赞许他的行为。”

“没错”，Brad说，“他就是有这种本事。”

“这是天赋”Ray笑着说，“当然，用了很多年磨练技巧。”

Brad开始喝他的第二品脱啤酒的时候，Ray的第四波已经快见底了。他已经预见到今晚的计划正在被迅速打消，所以他没那个心情去保护Ray了，那家伙正斜靠在桌边，然后问，“那么，皇家海军陆战队允许基佬加入，是真的吗？”

所有人都看向Mike，比Brad更高，身形优美如同Rudy，但是Mike非常的镇定，他回答，“是真的。我们当中有一部分人是的。”

“瞧瞧，这太他妈带劲了”，Ray说，“我应该加入你们的。DADT就是屁话，是那些无能的政治家们想出来掩盖他们懦弱本质的东西。”他举起酒杯，大声说，“敬那些军营中的同志们，无论他们是在哪里服役”，他喝掉了杯子里仅剩的一点酒，“谁还想再来点儿？”

在Ray转身往吧台走过去以后，Brad说，“抱歉。我不知道他是怎么了”，然后跟了上去。

靠着吧台，Ray正在问，“你这儿最娘最匪夷所思的鸡尾酒是哪种？就是看起来是粉红色里面还插了把小伞的那种东西。”

“别他妈的得寸进尺了”，Brad说。

Ray笑嘻嘻地看着他，伸手轻拍了Brad的脸，说，“我只是想友好点儿。”

Brad挥开了他的手，“你正试着激怒他们，你清楚你做的这些破事儿。”

Ray收起了笑容，“没有任何人抱怨这些。”

“每个人都他妈的很客气地克制着不去叫你闭嘴，虽然那根本就是你应得的。”

“噢，滚开，然后把你那女式内裤给脱了”，Ray说，走向调酒师，“我需要点儿你们卖给单身派对那种度数的酒。”

Brad做了一个深呼吸，小心翼翼地松开他捏紧的拳头，然后转头去了洗手间。

当他回来的时候，桌子上多出了一壶不知道什么东西的亮紫色液体，而Ray和Mike都在用杯子喝着那东西。

该死的Ray，他显然已经很清楚这点了。他想看看在Mike把他摁进泥里狠揍一顿之前，他能得寸进尺到什么程度，没错这就是他做的决定，就看着。反正Brad早已经警告过他了。所以他没走过去，反而是加入到Jimmy，Mick还有Fozza的谈话中，他们正在聊最近的一批新兵那些无能的表现。

等他又喝完一品脱后他抬头，正好看见Ray和Mike往吧台的方向走去。他看着他们直直地绕过吧台，然后消失在人群中。“好吧”，他听见Danny开口说，“你不能为此责怪Mike。毕竟是Ray见鬼地一直在乞求他这么做。”

也许这一切都是因Ray而起，但是Brad依然庆幸在此之后的至少六个月，他都不用再见到Mike了。他可不想看见Ray身上带着不可避免的瘀伤，脸上血迹斑驳地在他面前晃两个星期，还要看着他忍受痛苦地做这做那。因为Ray还挺不错的，而且他也挺有杀伤力的，但是Mike可是效力于国际米兰的次重量级别的拳击冠军，他还要参加这个周末的综合格斗赛，而Ray压根就没有该死地希望能赢他。

Brad在他的位置上思考了一段时间，握着酒杯的手指越收越紧，而最终他推开了椅子站了起来，可Danny拽住了他的手臂。

“别管他了，伙计”，Danny说，“他不会感激你的。”

Brad死死地盯着Danny直到他松开了他的手臂，然后他跟着往Ray和Mike的方向去了。

他走到门口才理解了Danny话语里的含义。Ray早就知道他在做什么，他能随时缓和局势的发展。而Mike显然很吃他这套，否则早就在刚才一拳把他打倒在桌上了。

Brad已经不再是Ray的队长了。他也没有那个责任一直规范Ray的行为。就算Ray第二天没法儿工作那也不关Brad的事。

“该死的”，Brad低咒，停住了脚步。假如他跟出去，那他八成能找到他们。假如他掉头回去，那他就得小心翼翼地应付其他人以保没有闲言碎语。

这时候洗手间的门打开了，三个女孩子走了出来，而他想到了一个躲避的地方。

男用洗手间被修建成一个L型，便池和洗手台都在一进门就能看见的较长的那一边，三个隔间在较短的那边，离门很远。Brad经过四个解手的人，直直地冲最里面的残疾人用隔间走去。直到他伸手推门发现不起作用时，他才意识到门被锁住了，他转到另一个隔间，关上门，背抵着门倚在上面。

该死的Ray。说真的。

Brad想要做几次深呼吸，还要用水洗把脸，然后加入到其他人中间，建议他们换到另一个没有那么多学生的地方续摊。Ray和Mike可以之后跟过来或者干脆就别跟。Ray知道Brad的住址，他可以很轻松地叫一辆出租车到那儿，然后等着Brad回来。

Brad没有责任——也没有权利——照顾Ray。

他的思绪被一阵从隔壁间传来的压低的呻吟打断了。有些人应该好好地注意一下自己的肠胃了，Brad这么想。一个埋怨后紧接着一阵呻吟，“该死的”，而Brad感觉像被一拳打在了小腹。他伴着Ray的声音过了很多年，他在任何地方都能辨别出那个声音。

但这儿显然没有足够的时间让Ray在打了一架以后跑到洗手间来处理自己的伤口。

然后响起了另一个声音，“闭嘴，你这蠢货。会有人听见的。”是Mike的声音。

而Ray见鬼地闷笑出声了。

Brad不让自己继续想下去了。

他打开了自己隔间的门，小心地避免门的铰链发出轻微的嘎吱声，轻手轻脚地挪动到隔壁间的门口。只要一个坚实的横踢，门就会被打开，然后他就会看见——

管他现在正发生着的什么屁事。

如果他是该死的真心想要看看里面发生的事的话。

Ray发出了一声喘息，而Brad在意识到自己在动作之前就把门打开了。

Ray倚着墙站着，牛仔裤和内裤挂在大腿上，Mike的两只手握着他的阴茎，而Brad意识到自己生气了，一股暴怒席卷了他的内脏，他的心口，但孤立了他的大脑。

他往前迈了一步，推开了Mike，Mike绊了一下，然后紧张地坐到了马桶上。

“别把自己降格到像个见鬼的老套捕食者那样的基佬，Mike。”

Mike举起双手——但这该死的毫无助益，因为这提醒了Brad它们刚才放在哪儿——然后说，声音冷静稳重，“Brad，我不知道这——”

Brad无视了他将要说的话，用自己的声音盖过了他，“他他妈的甚至不是同性恋，Mike。”

“呃，Brad？”Brad转向Ray，那人已经拉起了裤子正在系扣子，“我确信我是。同性恋。”

“不，你不是”，Brad说，他知道他现在所说的这些话究竟有他妈多愚蠢，他不需要Ray有点疑惑有点好笑地告诉他这一点。但Ray才不是同性恋，Brad跟他在一起很多年了，他知道的。

“我真的是。而且是我几乎就要跳到Mike身上去的，所以别怪他。”

Brad盯着Ray肩膀上方的墙，看着那上面的几则笑话，分别是Anna是个人渣，男人，还有曼联是冠军，然后他做了个深呼吸。“好吧”，他终于开口，声音冷静又克制，“我们要走了。”

“Brad”，Ray刚开口，Brad就举起了手。

“闭嘴，Ray”，他说，而Ray照办了。  
乘出租车回Brad公寓的路上Ray一直保持着沉默，头靠在窗户上，窗外一闪而过的橘色灯光映照着他的脸。Brad瞥了他一眼，Ray面无表情，看上去几乎不像是他会有的样子。这种情况一直持续到他们到了Brad的公寓门前，Ray开了口，“听着，如果你打算一直纠结着这件事，告诉我，我会另外找地方待的。”  
“纠结这件事。”Brad茫然地重复。  
“好吧，你比我预想的还要吃惊，鉴于我刚才几乎他妈的当着整桌人的面宣告了这事儿，而且他们都一听就懂。不过，怎么说呢，你有时候挺白痴的，我明白。所以我现在允许你发作你那点儿同性恋恐惧症，但是我他妈不会一直忍受着你这样的情况直到我回去的。”  
Brad打开了公寓的锁，推开门。“你觉得这是一种同性恋恐惧症的表现。”他说，没有进门。  
“呃，没错？”Ray承认了，似乎这是唯一说得通的原因。  
“不是这样的”，Brad说，转过身面向他。Ray斜了他一眼，与Brad保持了点儿距离，然后走进门去，Brad跟在他后面。  
“那见鬼的灯的开关在哪儿？”Ray问道，Brad在这时走了进来，在他们身后关上了门，Ray的声音让他清楚地知道黑暗中他的位置，让他很容易就一把抓住他，将他抵在门上，一只手揪着他的T恤，另一只手握着他的前臂，把他牢牢钉在那儿。Ray在他身下显得很紧张，打算挣扎反抗，但很显然，Brad现在处于有利的位置。  
“这才不是什么同性恋恐惧症”，Brad说，小心翼翼，平心静气，“这是嫉妒。是他妈的极端嫉妒的表现。”  
过了好一会儿他才完全消化了这句话的意思，Brad能感觉到Ray放松了下来。“嫉妒。”Ray重复着，品味着这词语里的深意。  
“我他妈的就是在嫉妒Mike，所以我想踩爆他的蛋蛋，然后把它们塞进他嘴里让他吃下去。”Brad说，他能感觉到他声音里的怒气冲冲。  
“呃，你想那样？那可不是什么性感画面，哥们。假如你是在跟我调情——我并不确信你在这么干，那就别用这种错误的方式——踩爆蛋蛋什么的，可不是什么好主意。”  
“我在跟你调情”，Brad说，“我确实是在跟你调情。”  
“既然这样，那太他妈感谢你了”，Ray说，然后吻住了他。

Brad花了很长时间才反应过来。Ray正在吻他。Ray的身体紧贴着自己，这与工作无关，与训练无关，与搏斗无关，也与附庸风雅的呵护无关。他可以单纯地享受与此，毫无罪恶感，感觉像是肩上扛着的MK19被拿了下来，他笑着投入到这个吻中，整晚第一次能轻松地呼吸。  
“你在笑什么？”Ray问，推开他。  
“我他妈的很开心，你这混蛋。”Brad回答。  
“噢，就这样？”Ray说，又靠近他，手贴着Brad的后颈。这个吻很轻柔，仅仅勉强分开了他的嘴唇，在继续前，Ray打断了说道，“真好。你生气的时候真是该死的可爱极了，你知道的对吧。”

“嗯嗯”，Brad应声，低下头让唇又贴上Ray的。

Ray投入进去继续了好几分钟，然后再一次地推开了他。“那么”，他说，“你就只想靠着门来一发么，你知道的，我可以接受这个。但是我想，也许——卧室？全裸？高潮？”

“我喜欢卧室”，Brad说，又吻了吻Ray。

“好的”，Ray在亲吻的间隙说，“但你得动起来，到那儿去。”

Brad只是哼了两声表示应答，然后将手按在了Ray的屁股上，当他们持续地亲吻着时，直到Ray用手推着他的胸口分开他们。

“床。脱光。就现在。动起来。”

“瞧你那专横的样儿”，Brad这么说着，也还是让Ray推着他的背走到楼梯口，让Ray帮他转身，然后推着他上楼。

他们进到了他的卧室里，Ray中途停下了他脱衣服的动作，说，“我只想让你知道，我是打算在我的行程到一半时再跟你调情的，这样的话，假如你接受了，那我们还有一个星期的时间上上床什么的，但假如你拒绝了，那我就不得不处理接下来一个星期的尴尬局面了。”当他完全脱掉他的T恤时，他脸红了，而Brad停下了他解扣子的动作，伸手轻贴上Ray的脸。

“那Mike呢？”他问。

“Mike是个意外，他刚好在那儿，而且挺好上手的”，Ray耸了耸肩，“我需要点儿自信。”

“你要是再跟他调情”，Brad说，“我一定会伪造文书把你调回部队的。”

“这是个真正可怕的威胁”，Ray一本正经地表示赞同，一把脱下了他的牛仔裤、他的内裤，还有他的运动鞋。“那么，这种同性恋的行为你做过几回？”

Brad惊愕地看着这突如其来的变化。“几乎没有”，他承认了，当Ray开始解他的牛仔裤。

“那你想做到哪一步？”

Brad无言以对，因为他花好几年的时间也不会去尝试思考这发生的可能性，而Ray正抬头看着他。

“因为我对什么都似乎毫无主见”，他说，“是你这么说我的，而我可能已经要幻想着和你做的画面射出来了。”

“该死的”，Brad说，他倾向前亲吻他，双手游移着，从他的肩膀到他的胸口，描摹着那紧致的肌肤，勾画他肌肉的线条。“那你做过几回？”他问。

Ray看起来挺尴尬。“还挺多的？我有一个关于脱离DADT管辖的庆祝仪式。所以，没错，你能想到的大部分事情，我都做过了。”

Brad感觉到一股叫作嫉妒的怒火又一次一拳打在了他的胸口，他尽自己最大的努力不让这一切表现在脸上。“我想要你上我”，他说，然后直直地望进Ray的眼睛。

“你确定？因为我想的仅仅是，就好像，手活儿，口交。或者也许你会上我。你之前做过下面那个吗？”

“没有”，Brad回答。也许他没法儿成为Ray的第一次，不过Ray可以是他的第一次。“而且我想要你上我。你说你对一切都没意见的。”

“是没错，我就是没想到罢了——该死。”Ray的手滑进Brad的内衣里。“你确定要这么干？因为距我回家还有两个星期时间，我们可以慢慢来的。”

“我的老天啊，Ray，你想让我求你吗？”

Ray停下手里的动作，歪着头看着Brad。“那听起来挺火辣的”，他说，一副有在好好考虑的样子，然后戳了戳Brad的胸口。“好啦，我会上你的。我现在要去我包里拿保险套和润滑剂。”他走到门口又停下了，“我希望在我回来前你已经脱光了，不然到我走的那天我都不会上你的。”

“闭嘴，动起来！”Brad这么说，而Ray像只鸟一样扑腾了几下才转身往楼下走。

Brad做了一次深呼吸，闭上了眼睛，拨弄着他的头发。这一切发生得太他妈快了，他确信他应该感觉更糟糕点的，确信他应该更加谨慎的。但这是Ray。如果有什么人是他会信任的，那就是Ray。

所以他解开了扣子，脱下了他的背心，把其余的衣服也一起脱了个干净，打开了床头灯，拉过毯子把自己盖好，然后坐在床上等着。他现在觉得自己很像新婚之夜惴惴不安的小处女，因此他躺回床中间，轻轻地揉弄起他的阴茎。

Ray的声音从楼下传来，他喊着，“我现在要上来了。如果我上去以后你还没脱光的话，我就要对着你的脸手淫，我还要嘲笑你。”

“我已经脱光了”，Brad喊回去，“快他妈滚上来，你这天生的阴茎爱好者。”

Ray几秒后就到了门口，然后他站住了，手扶着额头，饥渴地盯着Brad。“该死的”，他说，“你就该去拍GV。如果我把这个录下来的话，我会发大财的。”

“你不会录的”，Brad说。

“是的我清楚”，Ray说，竭力装出一脸哀伤的样子，“我只能依靠我的脑子去记住这一切。”

“你要是还不赶紧滚过来，就没什么东西好让你记了。”

“好好好，你就会发牢骚”，Ray说，几步就到了床跟前，爬上去，跪到Brad两腿间。“该死的，我想要舔你的阴茎”，他说，然后把Brad的手推开，用他自己的手指轻柔地握住了Brad的阴茎。“这玩意儿他妈的太漂亮了，我说真的。”

这花了Brad全部的自制力才没让自己在Ray的触碰下挺起屁股。“你操完我以后才可以”，他说，然后Ray叹息着把他的手放回去。

“好吧，好吧”，他拍了拍Brad的屁股，“翻身。四肢着地的那种姿势。”

“不要”，Brad说，曲起双腿，所以他的脚现在是平放在床上的，“就这样。”

“四肢着地”，Ray重复道，“我才是那个专家，所以试着听一次我的命令好嘛。”

Brad没动。“在你操我的时候，我想看着你的脸。”

Ray皱了皱眉。“也许我会从背后操你”，他说，“但我要先用手指打开你，所以，要么四肢着地趴好，要么就不做了。”

随着一声恼怒的叹息，Brad翻过身，用手和膝盖支撑着趴好，“这太他妈不庄重了”，他说。

“这是肛交”，Ray说。“这根本就没有一点端庄的可能。你不得不暂时放下你那点儿高高在上的尊严了，长官。”Ray的声音和润滑剂挤到他手指上潮湿粘腻的声响相映成趣。Ray顿了一下，叹了口气。“听着，Brad，被压是一种……嗜好。如果你不喜欢这样，我们可以从我知道的五千种方式里挑选任何一种其他的形式来做。见鬼的，任何五种或者六种，只要我们时间足够。”

“你花了多久时间喜欢上被压的？”Brad问道。

“嗯。大概。我第一次就喜欢上了吧，这证明了我是个十足的阴茎嗜好者——不许插嘴，不然我就走，让你就这么欲火焚身地待着——所以你的经历将会是完全不同的。”

Brad用手肘支撑好自己，然后说，“动手吧。”

Ray的手指进入他，那触碰如此怪异让他几乎想要猛地逃开。但他只是咬住了他的手腕，集中精神于他手指的确切位置。

“你必须得放松点儿”，Ray说，“否则这么继续下去对我们俩都会很痛苦的。”

Brad做了一次深呼吸，然后小心地放松自己。“继续吧”，他说，过了一会儿，Ray才继续动作。

他觉得更怪异了，当Ray的手指又深入了一点时，Brad皱起了眉。不觉得痛苦，或者说至少没有比他忽略的其他日常工作更糟糕。就仅仅是……怪异。

“你还好吗？”Ray问道。

“如果我觉得不舒服我会告诉你的”，Brad回答，Ray轻哼了一声。

“不会的，你他妈的不会觉得不舒服的。”但他轻轻地抽出了手指，又弄了些润滑剂，然后又把手指推进去，这一次，他用了两根手指。

Brad动了动他的屁股，试着找到一个好的姿势让这感觉上去不那么有侵入性，可惜他没能如愿。他又动了一次，而这次他能感觉到Ray的手指触碰到了一个地方，让他觉得自己像在危距内被烈焰附身一般被点燃了，他半软的阴茎硬起来了，眼睛也突然睁大了。“噢”，他叫出声，充分意识到这声音听起来有多蠢，但他暂时找不到更聪明的表达方式了。

“这就对了”，Ray说，声音莫名的有些沾沾自喜，鉴于这是让Brad的身体好好感受的服务于Brad的活动。Ray曲起了手指，探入得更深，Brad不打算批评他的表现了，因为Ray整个的趴伏在他的脊背上，“能进行下一步了么？‘

“好的”，Brad立即回答，把他的腿张得更开。

“该死的，就是这样”，Ray呼了一口气，但是他并没有添加第三根手指，还没有，只是让手指停留得更久，然后缓慢地在Brad的体内推挤进出，直到让Brad发出不耐烦地嘟囔，并且猛地往后一靠，让他的手指更深入为止，看起来他似乎已经开始享受体内的扩张、推送和按压了？“很好，你现在已经准备好了”，Ray说，三根手指似乎太多了，他屏住了呼吸，但这感觉太他妈的好了。

“我要你的阴茎”，Brad说，而Ray惊叫了一声就好像他被一个手刀击中了喉咙。

“该死的，你不能就这么说出来。”

Brad笑起来。“我想要你的阴茎进入我体内，Ray。我想要你操我，又狠又有节奏，直到我向你乞求更多。你射在我里面的时候我想要看着你的脸。”他想这话听起来嘲弄多于认真，但Brad能听出自己声音里的渴望，而且他知道Ray不会忽略这份渴望。

他听见Ray吞了吞口水，然后Ray的手指从他体内抽了出来。“好的”，Ray说，“翻个身面朝我。”

Brad翻过身，抬头看着Ray。他双眼湿润，刚刚被他啃咬过的唇红肿着，两鬓和锁骨都汗津津的。一旁的台灯发出的昏暗灯光让他一半的身子笼罩在阴影里，一半则闪闪发光，当Ray跪在他大腿间时，Brad忍不住地扭动了两下。“你真是个美人”，他说。

Ray抬了抬眉毛。“美人？你刚才是叫我美人了吗？我他妈的是个海军陆战队的侦察兵，Brad。我是个会拧了你的脑袋再用它作烟灰缸的冷血致命的战士。我他妈的才不是什么美人。”

“美人”，Brad坚持着。

“去他的”，Ray说，开始从Brad的腿间退后，“你叫我美人意味着你不能跟我上床了。”

Brad用他的腿扣住了Ray的大腿，然后利用他身材和体重的优势——事实就是Ray反抗不了——翻转了他们的位置，最终的姿势是Ray仰躺在床上，Brad跨坐在他身上。“我太想跟你做了”，Brad说，在他身上扭动着，直到他明显感觉到Ray的阴茎抵着他的臀瓣。

“保险套”，Ray说，睁大了眼睛。

Brad扫了一眼跌落在地板上的小盒子。离得太远了。他皱了皱眉。“你没病对吧？”

“是的”，Ray回答，“我订机票前刚检查过。”

“我也没有”，Brad说，“向我保证你不会让我怀孕。”

Ray咧嘴笑了。“明天再决定B计划好嘛”，他说，拍了拍Brad的大腿。“动一下。你压着我的蛋了。这行径太恶劣了。我发誓，到明天早晨我也还是会对你负责的。”  
Ray的手一直放在Brad的大腿上，在Brad慢慢抬起身时也没有拿开，他掌心温热的触感让Brad觉得亢奋，他舒展肌肉，改变姿势，调整着自己身体的角度对准了Ray阴茎的位置，然后慢慢地，小心翼翼地，坐了下去，吞没了那炽热，让Ray在他体内长驱直入。

他一直注视着Ray，看着他的笑容渐渐变得更加火热，更加原始，他的手紧贴着Ray的胸口，这样就能感受到他的每一次心跳，与自己的心跳呼应着。

这足以让他从那轻微的不适感中分心。尤其是当Ray的双手开始在他的大腿上游走，当他在喘息中喃喃低语，当Ray开始抽搐，突然停止了他的冲刺。

“操我”，Brad说，“来嘛，Ray。我知道你想要的。接着动啊。”

“噢，见鬼”，Ray说，收紧了他放在Brad屁股上的手，狠狠地顶了进去。

但是，该死的，那有点疼。甜蜜的疼痛。

Brad用尽全力让双眼保持着睁开状态，紧盯着Ray的脸，看着汗水从他身上滑落，看着他汗湿的头发贴在鬓旁，看着他在一次又一次地冲刺间让目光在Brad的身上来回游走。

“操，Brad，你他妈绝对想象不到……”Ray闭上了眼睛，一会儿以后，又睁开，“该死的，我坚持不了多久了，你这混蛋。别他妈再像那样盯着我看了。”

“来呀，Ray”，Brad说，“为我射出来。”

“该死的。你这家伙”，Ray喘息着，然后一瞬间僵住了，肌肉紧缩，Brad能感觉到这一切，感觉到Ray释放在他体内，那感觉很怪，像被侵犯了，这是不对的，可这又该死的棒极了，让Brad想要仰头欢呼。

Ray的手从Brad屁股上挪开了，然后做了一次深呼吸。“让我替自己辩解一下”，他说，“在Mike的手钻进我裤子之前我就一直硬着了，所以事实上我并不是仅仅坚持了30秒就射了的快枪手。”

“新规矩”，Brad说，“在你那玩意儿还插在我屁股里的时候，不许提起别的男人。”

Ray的笑容里掺杂了几分窘迫。“好吧，可以”，他说，“虽然你的大部分规矩都是屁话，但我会好好遵守这一条的。”他扫视着Brad的身体，“那么现在”，他说，“我记得你说过我可以在操完你以后给你来个口交的。”

Brad耸了耸肩。“我很容易就被说服了不是吗。”

“现在从我身上滚开，你这没礼貌的大混蛋。”

他斜倚着Ray的腹部，放松身体让Ray的阴茎从他体内退出来，然后重新坐到床上，大腿横跨过Ray，然后头枕着枕头躺在床中央。“坚持一下”，他说，身子抬高到足以把弯折的枕头塞在腰下，好让他有一个好的视野能看着自己的阴茎，“现在过来，然后舔它。”

“你真他妈是个专横的混蛋”，Ray抱怨着，他蠕动着躺向Ray的大腿间，自己的腿垂在床沿，“你该庆幸我喜欢口交到足以忍受你的坏脾气。”

“你要是真喜欢的话，就别再废话快点开始舔。”

“你觉得我不能两者兼顾吗？”Ray舔了舔了Brad的阴茎。“坦白说，我觉得我被冒犯了。”一次短暂又温热的触碰，湿润的嘴唇碰了碰Brad阴茎的前端。“你该更相信我的能力”，一个深入的吞咽，Brad的阴茎在Ray的嘴里滑动着，在把它从口中推出前，Ray用力地吸了一下，以致他两颊深陷。“因为我他妈的棒极了。”

Brad呻吟出声。“没错，你棒极了。现在快他妈继续。”

“说点好听的。”

“快他妈继续，求你了。”

Ray用两手托着下巴。“我觉得你还能说点更好听的。'

“要是你他妈的还不赶紧继续的话，我就打电话给Trombley，我要跟他说你深爱着他，你看他的方式就好像在看一个假阳具。”

“你真是个病态的混蛋”，Ray钦佩道，然后张嘴含住了Brad的阴茎。

该死的，他棒极了。这感觉湿润，火热又下流，舌头的位置恰到好处，牙齿不轻不重地磨过尖端，Brad的手指隐没在Ray的发间，手掌贴合着Ray脑袋的两侧，然后示意他何时该更深入，何时该退出，直到Brad的手颤抖起来，他的喘息都被哽在了喉咙里。

Ray在这时抬起头看向他，眨了眨眼，然后将Brad整个吞没了。

Brad射出来了。毫无预兆，毫无警示，仅仅是一阵电流突然窜上了他的脊柱，致使他大脑短路，只能喘息，无法思考。

“早告诉你我很棒了”，Ray说，尽管声音有些嘶哑却依然听得出的沾沾自喜。他爬到Brad身上，小心翼翼的将自己的体重托付给Brad。“我们现在至少得拥抱五分钟，因为我有这个癖好，你必须得配合。”

“好的”，Brad说，伸出一只胳膊搭在Ray的背上，“别再说话了。”

Ray只是哼哼了两声，把脸埋进Brad脖子旁边，渐渐入睡了。

Brad叹了口气，几分钟后，他也睡着了。

 

两周后，Brad在当值回来后检查他的手机信息。一通未接来电，一个语音留言，全都来自一个他没有记录过的伦敦号码。他皱着眉拨了121，当一听到是Ray的声音，眉头就舒展开了。

“没错，是的，我是个懦夫”，Ray说，“我在明知道你不能接电话的时候打给你。但是，听着，我们在一起的感觉简直他妈的棒极了，所以我觉得我们该让这件事有一次切实的尝试。注意我说的是‘这件事’，不是‘这段关系’，因为我知道关系这个词有多让你恐惧，你这大男子主义，没错就是你。如果我没有收到你的回复，那我就假定你的回答是‘不愿意’，那么之后我们就只要假装从来没有这通留言就好。可以吗？”背景里响起一个声音低沉的通告，Ray接着说，“该死的，我得走了，我的飞机开始登机了。再见。”

Brad一回到房间就立刻打开了他的电脑，然后发了一封邮件。

【如果你再跟任何其他人上床——如果你再跟其他任何人胡乱调情——那就一切玩完。没有任何第二次机会。】

当Brad第二天早晨检查邮箱时，Ray已经回复了。

【我干嘛要在得到能接近你大家伙的机会以后找其他人呢？给我张那玩意儿的照片好让我把它放在钱包里。吻你。】（注1）

 

DADT条例在Brad外出特训的四周里被废除了。

当大巴驶进马格里特，他看见Ray和其他的家庭们站在一起等待着，磨破的牛仔裤与人字拖，让他和周围其他盛装的妻子，女朋友，父母和孩子们形成了鲜明的对比。

Brad三大步地跨下了大巴，Ray一把搂过了他的脖子，双腿缠绕在他腰上，“你好吗，大男孩”，Ray说，“我一直深爱着你。”

Brad吻了吻他，手紧紧地包裹着他的臀瓣，“实际上我并没有打算出柜”，他说，而Ray不屑地哼了一声。

“因为你压根就在外面。”（注2）

Ray太他妈了解他了，Brad想，再一次地吻住了他。

END。  
\----------------------------  
注1：这里原文是Big sloppy kisses。我实在是翻不出这个精髓，所以就只能以“吻你”代替囧  
注2：这里的原文是"You totally were." 这句我有点不确定，因为字面意思不好理解，所以我联系了一下上下文，揣测了一下，大概是这么个意思，不知道对不对。求指教。


End file.
